Baile lunático
by MariSeverus
Summary: Solamente podía ir con alguien, ya que el resto se había negado. Y ella parecía conforme con su decisión. Dedicado a mi lunática favorita por su cumpleaños.


__

_Nada es de mari. Solo la idea ^^_

_

* * *

_

Ya lo sabía, Hermione no iría con él. No encontraba la forma perfecta de pedírselo. No después de habérselo dicho de forma tan tajante.

_"La próxima vez, pídemelo porque en verdad eso quieres. No por ser tu último recurso"_

Bien, esa vez no se lo pediría. Esa vez él...él encontraría una pareja. ¡Por sí mismo! No necesitaba de Hermione para eso.

¡No! No la necesitaba...

...

Sí. ¡La necesitaba! Necesitaba una pareja para ese bendito baile y en verdad, tenía que encontrarla. Harry seguramente ya tendría una. Por ser el elegido, todo se le hacía fácil. Pero él no. Él lo tenía que hacer a la forma antigua.

Humillándose.

Pero pasaron los días y las semanas. El baile se acercaba y él no conseguía ni una sola cita. Las chicas se reían de él, al pasar. Los muchachos le recordaban día y noche, que ya tenían una pareja y él seguía sin conseguirla.

Permaneció sentado en su cama, con un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma. ¿Y si le escribía a Hermione? No tenía por qué firmarla. Una especie de encuentro secreto. Una especie de pedido que la hiciera ir al baile, sin saber que era con él.

Porque de saberlo; seguramente se habría quejado y devuelto hasta su dormitorio. Inspiró en silencio y comenzó a escribir.

Hizo muchos borradores y ninguno le gustó. Nada estaba bien dicho. Nada era propiamente dicho.

Todo en cambio, era un enorme borrón en un pedazo de pergamino. Ni siquiera tenía el valor para hablar de ella. De lo bien que se veía o lo hermosa que era.

Viktor podía hacerlo. Y por eso lo envidiaba. Eso era lo que le hacía sentir enojo cuando los veía. Aún sintiendo admiración por su juego.

Era solo eso. Que él tenía las palabras que él nunca le había expresado a una chica como ella.

Se quedó entonces, sentado. En silencio.

— Ya tengo pareja, Ginny. ¡Y le dije que sí!

— ¿Y quién es, Hermione?— preguntó ella con una sonrisa suave, pícara. Hermione se acomodó en su asiento y susurró en su oído. Disimuladamente.

Bien, ese ya era su fracaso. Inspiró en silencio y se dijo que ya no tenía oportunidad. Arrugó las palabras que pensaba decirle a Hermione.

— ¡Hola, Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí parado, mirando a Hermione? ¿Y qué tienes allí?

¿Por qué Luna tenía que ser así? Sorpresivamente y sin siquiera acometer algún sonido que permitiera detectarla.

— Solo estoy aquí, parado, mirando a Hermione y arrugando un papel. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo, Luna?

— Nada. Aunque para mí que eso es una invitación de baile. Siempre las hacen así y al final se acobardan y no las entregan. Aunque yo no he recibido ni una. Creo que iré más tarde, porque dicen que bailar solo atrae a ciertos demonios gnomo, que te harán pequeños y bailarán contigo. Adoran bailar tango.

¿Qué?

— Muchas cosas dicen por qué uno no recibe esas cartas.

Luna lo miró con rostro de no entender el mensaje. Nunca lo entendía, aunque fuese directamente un sarcasmo sencillo de entender. O lo tomaba a chiste.

— Bueno. Mucha suerte para ti y tu pareja. Nos vemos.

Se quedó allí, mirándola cruzar el pasillo. ¿Por qué no podía sentirse como ella y no prestar atención al hecho de no tener pareja? Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione. Ella estaba feliz allí, diciéndoselo a Ginny y riéndose de ello.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Todos tenemos una pareja, incluso Harry. Pero tú sigues solo— Le dijo Dean con una risilla burlona y Ron tomó una de sus almohadas. Se la arrojó directamente a la cara, pero Dean se apartó y golpeó a Neville.

— No necesito una...

— Porque no la tienes. Así de sencillo.

— ¡Lárgate Dean o te daré razones para hacerlo!

Los muchachos salieron, riéndose. ¿Qué diablos les ocurría a todos? ¿Es que no podían dejar de pensar solo en chicas? Se dejó caer en la cama y continuó pensativo. Mientras lo hacía, recordó que Luna estaba sola.

No. Él no iría con la lunática. Además, que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Hermione. Como último recurso. Y eso sin duda, la haría reír hasta reventar.

El deprimente Ronald que va con las chicas que le quedan, porque no tiene otra cosa. El que se tiene que arrodillar para conseguir pareja.

No. No podía darle el gusto.

Se levantó y caminó alrededor de la sala común. Con una inspiración honda; miró a los niños de primero, que ya estaban abrazados como pulpos a las niñas. Vaya que no tenían pudor. Qué tontería. A esas edades.

— Oye, Ron. ¡Oye!— Neville había regresado y parecía haber estado corriendo un maratón. Se detuvo junto a él y lo miró con los labios apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas.— Tienes una carta. Me pidieron que te la entregara.

Ron suspiró y asintió, tomando el pergamino. Lentamente lo abrió y miró la letra. No la reconocía. Lo invitaban a bailar.

¿Quién?

— ¿Quién te la dio?

— Una niña de primero. Pero ella asegura, no la escribió. Dijo que se la dio una chica que estaba muy interesada en ti y que le pidió que guardara el secreto.

Bien, era su antiguo plan. Aunque estaba aplicado a él. Inspiró y se preguntó de quién se trataba. O si era una broma de sus amigos. O incluso de Slytherin.

No perdía nada. De todas formas.

Se quedó en silencio, el día del baile. Se miraba en el espejo de la habitación, mientras se probaba el traje y limpiaba sus zapatos negros. Los lustraba con mucha fuerza excesiva. Estaba nervioso. ¿Quién podía ser?

En eso pensaba cuando se acomodaba el corbatín y sus compañeros lo miraban, vistiéndose como él.

— Ni siquiera sabes con quién irás y aceptas.

— Porque está desesperado.

— Cállense o voy a golpearlos a todos.— dijo Ron, mirando a Dean y Seamus. Les arrojó otra almohada; que apenas pudieron esquivar.

Ese día tenía que ser el más normal. Por su salud, esperaba que lo fuera.

Caminó con el corazón en la garganta y esperaba poderse aflojar ese absurdo corbatín. Estaba cansado antes de bailar y siquiera podía caminar sin sentir sus piernas temblar. ¿Quién podía ser ella? ¿Quién?

— Hola, Ron— dijeron, cuando tocaron su hombro. Mientras él estaba de espaldas.

— ¡Luna!— dijo, sorprendido.

— Espero que no te importara que no firmara la carta. Me pareció más emocionante así y como no tenías con quién ir. Pensé que podíamos ir juntos. Así no tengo que bailar sola y tú...pues tampoco. Recuerda. Los gnomos son peligrosos.

Jamás se sintió tan aliviado y con deseos de reír. Que bueno que Luna lo había invitado. Lo hubiese pensado antes.

Iba a ser un baile increíble. Y aunque Hermione lo mirara...

Lo iba a disfrutar.

— Gracias, Luna— dijo, estirando su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

— Es un placer. Pero si ves un gnomo, échale la bandeja de ponche encima.

Lo tomaría muy en cuenta.


End file.
